Internal combustion engines are often provided with a manual starting mechanism. For example, a chainsaw includes a rope starting mechanism for starting the internal combustion engine. The rope starter uses the force from the operator to rotate an associated pulley which in turn is coupled, through one or more components, to the crankshaft of the engine. The starter can include a rope pulley and hub for coupling with a clutch mechanism of the internal combustion engine. When starting an engine, the operator can experience forces from the engine as the rope is pulled. It is desirable to provide a starter with increased performance.